Character Idea/Norway/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Norway is a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland and he wants him in Head Soccer. He has blonde hair with a smiling face. He has blue eyes, a big mouth, a big nose and small ears. If Norway's Power Button is activated he will transform into what will look like Thor. He smashes his hammer and sometimes lightning will comes (from New Zealand's Power Shot). Power Shots Norway has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Fjord Shot (Ground Shot) A fjord appears on the side of Norway (2 mountains with water between). Norway is standing on 1 of the mountains. The fjord will open and all the water flow out of the fjord to the opponent. The Water wil push the opponent away in his own goal cery suddenly. A small boat appear in the water and goes very fast to the goal of the opponent. The boat carries the ball and when the opponent knock it, he will explode and will disappear for 5 seconds. The fjord will disappear and Norway get a chance for open goal. Some wood pieces from the boat will be lying on the ground. This Power Shot is a little bit similair tHan Mon-K's Counter Attack but stronger. The opponent must jump at the right time. When he is to fast or to slow, its a 100% goal for Norway. Thor Shot (Air Shot) Norway will look like more like Thor than he currently did. Thor also wears his famous Mjolnir. Norway will push the Mjolnir higher in the air and makes some lightning. 3 Lightnings will home in on the opponent. When the opponent touches this, he get the disappearing effect from Czech Republic's Power Shot. 1 second later another lightning, with the ball, goes in the Opponents goal. When the opponent touches this, he again get the disappearing effect from Czech Republic's Power Shot. The ball will bounce away, but Norway is still able score. The way to stop this is very hard. You must try to not knock the first 3 lightnings, but this is already very hard. Also when you succeed, you need to counter the other lightning This is not easy and takes good timing. Also can you try to knock it away, but for the most part, Norway can still score. Mjolnir Shot (Counter Attack) Norway again appears as Thor. Thor again wears his famous Mjolnir. Norway fly in the air. Mjolnir summons lightning. Norway will shoot the lightning horizontally towards the goal of the opponent. Somewhere in the lightning is the ball. When the opponent knocks the ball, he get again the disappearing effect from Czech Republic's Power Shot. When the opponent knocks the ball, he will explode and dissapears for 5 seconds The ball will bounce away very quickly. Norway can get the ball under control and get a chance for open goal. This Counter Attack needs timing, just like Georgia's Counter Attack but a bit stronger. Costume Norway wears a viking helmet with a lightning cloud above it. After 3 seconds, the lightning cloud become very big and comes above the stadium. 3 lightnings will come out it. When the oppponent touches it, he again gets the same disappearing effect from Czech Republic's Power Shot. After the 3 lightnings have come, the cloud become smaller and returns above the Viking Helmet. Its a SS Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without Dash, Kick and Jump. Trivia * Norway is a country in North Europe. It has borders with Russia, Sweden and Finland. * Norway is famous for their fjords and that's the reason of the Ground Shot. * Norway is also famous for the god Thor. That's the reason of the Air Shot and Counter Attack. * Thor is the god of thunder, that's the reason for the lightnings. * Mjolnir is Thor's Hammer. That's the reason that it is in the Air Shot and Counter Attack. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Archived Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland